The present invention relates generally to the field of bicycles and specifically to bicycle frames having a rear suspension.
Many modern bicycles have resilient suspension systems that facilitate a smoother ride over rough terrain. For example, some bicycles include a rear frame that is pivotally attached to a main frame, and shocks (e.g., springs or dampers) that cushion the rear end of the bicycle. Many rear suspension systems on existing bicycles have a single-pivot design (i.e. pivotable about a single pivot point) or a linkage-pivot design (typically a four-bar linkage). These designs provide vertical compliance to the rear wheel such that the rear wheel can absorb impacts and thus reduce transmission of the impacts to the main frame. Although providing vertical compliance on certain bicycles is desirable, it is generally preferred that lateral and torsional stiffness of the frame be maintained or increased.